Monsters
Don't use this list to get a particular item! You'll be setting yourself up for pain. Do use it as a guide to: * how many HP you want for a given zone. * what kind of ammunition's in a zone's salvage. * how much Strength you can use. Zone 1 |- |Rabid Tribble |12 |13 |11 |10 |None.||None.||None.||?||None. |align="right"|35 |align="right"|35 |- |Reaping Willow |14 |14 |11 |20 |None. |None. |Sticks |2-4 |None. |align="right"|40 |align="right"|40 |Sticks, see Boat Plans |- |Rad Hound |15 |15 |12 |20 |None.||None.||None.||?||None. |align="right"|50 |align="right"|50 |- |Giant Rat |18 |18 |15 |20 |None.||None.||None.||?|| |align="right"|100 |align="right"|50 |Animal Hide, see Boat Plans |- |Giant Reptile |18 |18 |16 |20 |None.||None.||None.||?||None. |align="right"|100 |align="right"|50 |- |Gamma Tiger |19 |19 |17 |18 |None.||None.||None.||?|| |align="right"|110 |align="right"|50 |Animal Hide, see Boat Plans |- |Ant Man |19 |19 |17 |20 |None.||None.||None.||?||None. |align="right"|120 |align="right"|50 |- |Giant Vulture |19 |19 |17 |20 |None.||None.||None.||?||None. |align="right"|50 |align="right"|50 |Also over water |- |Humanoid Mutant |20 |20 |18 |20 |None.||None.||None.||?||None. |align="right"|150 |align="right"|100 |- |Mutant Mother-In-Law |28 |19 |20 |20 |None.||None. |Rolling Pin||1-3 | |align="right"|250 |align="right"|100 |- |Valley Girl |20 |18 |21 |21 | |Ice Pick||2-5 | |align="right"|250 |align="right"|100 |Talk for friends, salvage. (Pom-Pom) |- |Deranged Woman |22 |22 |19 |21 |None.||None. |Dagger||2-3 | |align="right"|550 |align="right"|100 |- |Mean Dude |22 |22 |19 |21 |None.||None. |Dagger||2-3 | |align="right"|600 |align="right"|100 |- |Bart |23 |22 |20 |21 |SlingShot||4-7 |Dagger||2-3 | |align="right"|650 |align="right"|150 |- |Death Warrior |24 |22 |20 |22 | |Sword||2-5 | |align="right"|700 |align="right"|100 |- |Insane Soldier |25 |23 |21 |23 | |RazorLance||3-7 | |align="right"|800 |align="right"|100 |(Steel Shield) |- |Scavenger |25 |24 |23 |24 | |ElectroBlade||4-8 | |align="right"|900 |align="right"|100 |- |Distraught Sysop |26 |24 |24 |24 | |ElectroBlade||4-8 | |align="right"|925 |align="right"|125 |- |Hulk |40 |40 |25 |25 | |Dagger||3-4 |None. |align="right"|950 |align="right"|150 |- |Barbarian |40 |40 |25 |25 | |Sword||3-7 |None. |align="right"|975 |align="right"|150 |} Zone 2 |- |Watcher |29 |24 |25 |24 | |ElectroBlade||4-8 | |align="right"|980 |align="right"|550 |Also over water |- |BioMutant |30 |25 |25 |24 | |ElectroBlade||4-9 | |align="right"|1000 |align="right"|900 |- |Night Terror |30 |25 |25 |25 | |ElectroBlade||4-9 | |align="right"|1100 |align="right"|1000 |Also over water |- |Cyclops |30 |27 |25 |25 | |ElectroBlade||4-9 | |align="right"|1200 |align="right"|1000 |- |Death Commando |35 |27 |28 |26 | |ElectroBlade||4-9 | |align="right"|1500 |align="right"|1000 |Uzi SMG - burst |- |Thug |35 |27 |28 |26 | |ElectroBlade||4-9 | |align="right"|1500 |align="right"|1000 |Uzi SMG - burst |- |Spider Droid |40 |29 |29 |29 | |ElectroBlade||5-9 | |align="right"|2000 |align="right"|1000 |Special quest |- |FrogMan |40 |29 |29 |29 | |ElectroBlade||5-9 | |align="right"|2000 |align="right"|750 |Water only |- |Terminator |45 |30 |30 |30 | |ElectroBlade||5-9 | |align="right"|3000 |align="right"|1000 |- |Recon Droid |47 |32 |32 |32 | |ElectroBlade||5-9 | |align="right"|3500 |align="right"|1500 |- |Bounty Hunter |47 |35 |35 |35 | |ElectroBlade||5-10 | |align="right"|4000 |align="right"|2000 |(Plasma Shield) |- |Killer Kelp |49 |35 |35 |35 |None.||None. |Kelp Stinger||6-15 | |align="right"|4000 |align="right"|0 |Water only, special quest |} Zone 3 |- |Guard Drone |55 |40 |40 |40 | |Slicer-Dicer||10-20 | |align="right"|4500 |align="right"|2000 |- |Death Leader |60 |42 |42 |42 | |ElectroLance||8-16 | |align="right"|4600 |align="right"|2000 |Special quest. |- |Security Officer |61 |42 |43 |42 | |ElectroLance||8-16 | |align="right"|4700 |align="right"|2300 |- |CyberBird |62 |43 |43 |43 | |ElectroLance||8-16 | |align="right"|4800 |align="right"|2500 |Also over water |- |Black Widow Warrior |65 |44 |45 |44 | |ElectroLance||8-16 | |align="right"|4900 |align="right"|3000 |- |Initiate of Loki |68 |45 |45 |45 | |Slicer-Dicer||11-22 | |align="right"|5000 |align="right"|4000 |- |K-Terminator |70 |45 |45 |46 | |ElectroLance||8-17 | |align="right"|5100 |align="right"|5000 |- |Liarei |70 |45 |46 |46 | |ElectroLance||8-17 | |align="right"|5200 |align="right"|5000 |- |Trader |75 |46 |46 |46 | |GravSword||13-25 | |align="right"|5300 |align="right"|5000 |Special quest, (Plasma Shield) |- |Fang Gang Fledgling |75 |47 |47 |47 | |GravSword||13-25 | |align="right"|5400 |align="right"|5200 |- |Peculiar Lizard |81 |48 |47 |48 | |WidowLance||14-29 | |align="right"|6200 |align="right"|7700 |SlingShot - stunner, burst |} Zone 4 |- |Priest of Loki |88 |48 |48 |48 | |GravSword||13-26 | |align="right"|7000 |align="right"|9000 |- |Warmonger |90 |49 |49 |49 | |GravSword||13-26 | |align="right"|7200 |align="right"|10000 |- |Serpine |90 |50 |50 |50 | |GravSword||13-26 | |align="right"|7400 |align="right"|10000 |Desert only |- |Black Widow Leader |90 |50 |50 |50 | |WidowLance||15-29 | |align="right"|7600 |align="right"|10000 |- |Defs Sacre Clone |95 |55 |55 |55 | |WidowLance||15-31 | |align="right"|8000 |align="right"|11000 |- |Sapphire |95 |55 |55 |55 | |WidowLance||15-31 | |align="right"|8200 |align="right"|11000 |- |Fang Gang Warrior |95 |56 |56 |56 | |WidowLance||16-31 | |align="right"|8400 |align="right"|11000 |- |Draku Warrior |95 |57 |57 |57 | |WidowLance||16-31 | |align="right"|8600 |align="right"|11000 |- |Draku Defender |98 |58 |58 |58 | |WidowLance||16-32 | |align="right"|8800 |align="right"|11500 |- |} Zone 5 |- |Roach Warrior |105 |61 |61 |61 | |WidowLance||16-33 | |align="right"|10000 |align="right"|15000 |- |Widow Enforcer |108 |63 |63 |63 | |WidowLance||17-33 | |align="right"|10200 |align="right"|16000 |- |Energizer Bunny |109 |64 |64 |64 | |WidowLance||17-34 | |align="right"|10400 |align="right"|17000 |- |Black Widow Princess |110 |65 |65 |65 | |WidowLance||17-34 | |align="right"|10600 |align="right"|18000 |- |Draku Master |115 |68 |68 |68 | |WidowLance||17-35 | |align="right"|10800 |align="right"|19000 |- |Paladin Clone |118 |70 |70 |70 | |WidowLance||18-36 | |align="right"|11000 |align="right"|20000 |- |Draku War Chief |120 |70 |70 |70 | |WidowLance||18-36 | |align="right"|11200 |align="right"|21000 |- |Serpine Suzalle |90 |70 |70 |70 | |WidowLance||18-36 | |align="right"|11400 |align="right"|21000 |Desert only, Puritron part |- |Steel Widow |121 |71 |71 |71 | |WidowLance||18-36 | |align="right"|11600 |align="right"|21000 |- |Turncoat Soldier |121 |71 |71 |71 | |Neutron Sabre||25-39 | |align="right"|11800 |align="right"|21000 |- |Cabal Warrior |122 |72 |72 |72 | |WidowLance||18-36 | |align="right"|12000 |align="right"|22000 |Special quest, (Cabal Shield) |- |Curate of Loki |125 |73 |73 |73 | |Neutron Sabre||26-40 | |align="right"|12200 |align="right"|23000 |- |Baby Jenks |125 |74 |74 |74 | |WidowLance||18-37 | |align="right"|12400 |align="right"|23500 |Who? |- |Fang Gang Elder |125 |74 |74 |74 | |WidowLance||18-37 | |align="right"|12600 |align="right"|23500 |} Zone 6 |- |Shifter |135 |78 |78 |78 | |Fire Sabre ||34-48 | |align="right"|15000 |align="right"|28000 |- |Chaos Knight |137 |79 |79 |79 | |Fire Sabre ||35-48 | |align="right"|15500 |align="right"|29000 |- |Nick's Nightmare |140 |80 |80 |80 | |DreamSabre||39-68 | |align="right"|16000 |align="right"|29000 |- |Xenon's Vengence |145 |81 |81 |81 | |DreamSabre||39-68 | |align="right"|16500 |align="right"|30000 |- |High Priest of Loki |148 |81 |82 |81 | |DreamSabre||39-68 | |align="right"|17000 |align="right"|31000 |Special quest |- |Xeboc Destructor |150 |82 |82 |82 | |A-Mk.II||49-59 | |align="right"|17500 |align="right"|32000 |- |Xanth |150 |83 |83 |83 | |A-Mk.II||50-60 | |align="right"|18000 |align="right"|33000 |(Cabal Shield) |- |Cabal Commander |150 |85 |85 |85 | |A-Mk.II||50-60 | |align="right"|18500 |align="right"|34000 |(Cabal Shield) |- |Xeboc Guardian |155 |86 |86 |86 | |A-Mk.II||51-61 | |align="right"|19000 |align="right"|35000 |- |Cabal Elite |155 |90 |90 |90 | |A-Mk.II||52-63 | |align="right"|19500 |align="right"|45000 |SLM-9000 PulseRay - burst, (Cabal Shield) |} Others |- |Pit Boss |Casino |75 |47 |47 |47 | |GravSword||13-25 | |align="right"|5400 |align="right"|5200 |Friendly |- |RAD TORNADO |Zone 4 |1500 |85 |60 |45 | |Storm Force||10-40 |None. |align="right"|30000 |align="right"|0 |Also over water |- |NUKE TWISTER |Zone 5 |2000 |110 |85 |55 | |Storm Force||12-48 |None. |align="right"|40000 |align="right"|0 |Also over water |- |EARTH ELEMENTAL |Mountains, zone 2 onwards |750 |75 |75 |75 | |Elemental Force||9-37 |None. |align="right"|5000 |align="right"|0 |- |WATER ELEMENTAL |Water only, zone 2 onwards |750 |75 |75 |75 | |Elemental Force||9-37 |None. |align="right"|5000 |align="right"|0 |- |AIR ELEMENTAL |zone 4? |750 |75 |75 |75 | |Elemental Force||9-37 |None. |align="right"|5000 |align="right"|0 |- |} (Running from elementals is safe.)